


Obedience

by Yhunoh



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhunoh/pseuds/Yhunoh
Summary: Not every killer was a murderer before they were dragged into the Entity’s realm. Some were once survivors, fighting for their life in this sick and twisted game. And as the fight continues, their hope dwindles. But everybody knows what losing hope means in the Entity’s realm… and the consequences that come with it.





	Obedience

He stood up, slowly being aware of his surroundings once again. The familiar cracking of the fire reached his ears. Even before he opened his eyes, he knew what he would see. Sometimes he simply left his eyes closed, in a stupid hope of all this being nothing more than a mere dream. But dreams can’t kill you, can’t throw you into a world of pain and agony, like it happened so many times to him when he was hooked. 

He had died. 

Again. 

He should have known better, really. After dying by trying to save somebody for the tenth time, he really should have known better. That no one would come to save him, that is. Still, his naturally good personality forbid him to let anybody die as long as he could interfere. Though it got harder and harder every time now. He could feel the entity watching him, taking in his weakened state and slowly probing his mind. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. He opened his eyes. The sight of the campfire greeted him. 

Another little piece of hope died inside him. He shuffled in front of the campfire, eying the people who were sitting on the logs, looking for familiar faces. He couldn’t find anyone. Not like he expected to, and even if, what should he say? “Thank you for letting me die, just like the dozen of people before you did”? It was pointless anyway. It was his fault, for being so naive, for actually believing that anybody would care just the slightest bit about his death. It is kill or be killed. 

In all honesty, sometimes he felt like the real killers in this world were the survivors, not the killers. Sure, it were the killers who ended his and the life of so many others again and again. Sure, they were horribly mutilated and didn’t even seem human anymore. He had thought them to be monsters, created by the entity before somebody told him about their human past. This was the most frightening part, despite being trapped in an evil’s entity’s realm and forced to die over and over again.   
The fact that everybody could be consumed by the entity, forced to become nothing more but a puppet on it’s string, sacrificing innocent people to it. He actually felt sorry for the Killers, he really did. Others may call him crazy because of that but that never bothered him anyway. The Killers were forced to do this, most of them were just like him, before they were broken. The survivors however, have a choice. Sure, it is dangerous to save others, but they could make it out alive, if people just chose to give it a try. 

He stared into the flames, unaware of the spider-like tendrils, forming around him. The others didn’t look at him, too busy with their own thoughts. He saw people sacrificing others for their own sake. He saw a girl, barely older than sixteen, knocking out a guy, leaving him behind for the killer to pick him up and hook him. This world brings the worst out in people. There simply is no hope. The tendrils around him grew bigger in shape. 

His heart grew cold. 

The campfire started flickering in and out of reality. He saw darkness, all consuming darkness, with strange reddish lines forming in it. He wondered if he ended up the same as the Killers. Without hope, without anything to live for, just another puppet on a string. With as much strength as he could muster up, he forced himself to stand up and leave the campfire. He gradually felt his strength returning, with every step he distanced himself from it. 

His thoughts became clearer once again, not longer shrouded by the entity’s will. But at the same time he knew what would happen next, and dreaded it. Gradually his surroundings changed, the forest turning into a cornfield, and the blackness changed into a sickly yellowish light. 

If you stay too long at the campfire, the entity will try to get a hold of you. He heard of people being left in a comatose state forever, unable to exit the campfire anymore. He shuddered by the thought of it. Honestly, he preferred running for his life from a crazy Maniac, then getting anywhere near the campfire right now. It was cruel, just so damn cruel. Stay at the fire, have fun with the entity. Go away? Well, here we have some nice Killers who look forward to hooking you.   
His hope gradually withered away. There was no rescue anyway. Just why fight it? At least if he turned into a Killer he won’t have to run away anymore. Maybe he will just die, his soul taken away, for only his body to be left. But he knew, the entity wouldn’t have this mercy on him.   
Oh no, it would force him to kill and kill and kill. He must fight. 

A chainsaw roared in the distance. He hated this killer. Sure, the other ones weren’t much better, but at least it is less painful to simply be hit by a machete, instead of being nearly sliced in half by a fucking chainsaw. No time to complain though, he had to go and find a generator. Thanks to his time spent in this hell, he knew the different areas by heart already. He suspected that he was stuck in here for months already. At least it felt that way. He wondered if his family missed him.

Especially his little sister, she was always so fond of her big brother. Oh if you could see me now, covered in dirt and my own blood, barely surviving. He encountered another person. They simply nodded at each other, knowing how dangerous it was to talk in the entity’s realm. Many new survivors did the mistake of screaming for help, inevitable drawing the Killers attention to them. But it was already sufficient to talk in a normal volume, for the maniacs to instantly start hunting you. His guess was, that the entity did not like communication. 

After all with communication you could start working on a plan together, or just comfort each other. Things it doesn’t need in it’s world. He followed the other guy, till they found a generator. They were working on it for quite a while, making good progress till he heard someone scream close to them. His heart started beating louder and louder. The Killer was coming. He heard the sounds of footsteps heading their way. One look told him that the other one was gone. But before he could hide too, a blonde woman came his way. 

Upon seeing him she started screaming for help. She tried running towards him, but before she could even take another step she was hit in the back. The Hillbilly, as they called him, did his usual animation of throwing his weapon into the air. He had no clue why he did this, maybe it was just a habit from his former life. Whatever it was, it was not important right now. As fast as he could, he covered behind the generator, knowing how risky his position was.

The killer picked the injured woman up, with just one goal in his mind. He noted how the woman did not even try to struggle, just hanging from the back of the killer limply, with her eyes glazed over. You could easily tell that this was probably her first encounter with this world. Despite everything, he couldn’t help but start feeling sorry for her. He knew already that he would go and save her. Maybe it was his fate, to save so many people, just for himself to be finally consumed by the entity. 

Is there even a sense to this? If he turns into a killer he will kill many more people than he could ever save. Still, he just couldn’t stop trying. That was the kind of person he was. Her ear-piercing screaming told him that the killer reached his goal of hooking her on one of the countless hooks, covering the landscape. Soon her moans and whimpers reached his ear, telling him her position. He stood still for a second, trying to listen to his heartbeat.  
Nothing. 

Releasing the air he didn’t know he had been holding in, he ran towards the woman and eased her off the hook, without paying further attention to his environment. Everything went perfect. Until she stared behind him with widened eyes. And he knew that he had just made a grave mistake.   
The sounds of a chainsaw. “Run.” She started crying, but she did as she was told. He didn’t even try to get away, it was of no use anyway. The only thing he could do now was to brace himself for the pain.   
And pain it was.   
There was a time where hitting his little toe was the worst pain he ever felt in his life. Oh how he wished to go back to his former world. The pain exploded, making him go numb. He screamed. For a short moment he blackened out, just to find himself on the ground, the killer standing on top of him. 

Crawling away was futile, as the killer stabilized him with putting one foot on his defenseless body. This is not how it is supposed to be, was his last coherent thought before he was sliced to pieces by the chainsaw. He couldn’t remember much of it, only his screams echoing through the landscape. After an eternity it was finally over. Darkness overtook him once again. Another piece of hope has been lost. 

His soul was crumbling.   
This shouldn’t be happening.   
This can’t be happening. 

The entity started forming around him, stabbing him, taking hold of him. This can’t be happening. I still have hope! But it was. Somehow, he had known already that it was too late. One more death and he would be gone. Did the entity tell the Hillbilly to kill him by himself, in order to make his end more creative? 

Maybe it just wanted to break me in a special way. He found himself growing cold. The memories of his family, of his adorable little sister vanished, flying into the fog. With no hope remaining, with no feelings remaining, nothing except a void remaining in his body, only surviving because he is forced to and not because he is scared for his own life nor trying to survive because he understands there is no point. 

The entity brought him to another realm, where only darkness existed. Unable to move and not even trying to struggle or to understand what was happening, the entity itself greeted the hopeless, emotionless and mindless survivor. 

The entity itself was able to communicate with the survivor. It reached inside of his head and talked to him, it’s strange growling resonating inside of his mind.

"You've been chosen for my trial, but from now on, you are no longer surviving, since there is no humanity in you left. You aren't entertaining me anymore, but you will still be of use to me." 

The survivor, being overly confused and unable to grasp any sort of meaning in this words, started to feel a very strange feeling. It was painful but pleasant at the same time. It was playing with his mind but not at the same time. The entity was transforming the survivor into a ruthless, emotionless, mindless monster, a killer. What once was a man, is no more. New memories formed. A mission was planted into his mind.

Sacrifice them. Bring me their souls.   
There was no reason left, no hope, nothing.

It was shattered.

He did not know who he was, nor why he was doing this.   
But as he picked up the long, bloodied knife he knew what he had to do.   
As he took in the surroundings, the thick fog hindering him from seeing the landscape clearly, except a lone hook standing atop of a hill, he knew what he had to do. As he hooked the survivor he knew what he had to do. And as the last bit of his humanity died, he knew what he had to do.   
Obey.


End file.
